


Camping Trip

by Odalis88



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Airstream Sex, Handprint (Roswell), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Bond, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: Set after the events of Season 2 - after Forrest and after the boys finally get their shit together. Alex has retired from the Air Force and wants to explore the American southwest. And of course, there's no place Alex can go that Michael wouldn't happily follow, if asked.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Camping Trip

I exercised all my limited self-control in not waking Alex, who was tucked next to me on the airstream’s narrow cot. It was unusual to wake before him; Alex was the early-riser, not me. I contented myself with simply watching him sleep since I almost never saw it unless I was suffering through a bout of insomnia in the middle of the night, which was rare nowadays.

I once thought that because of all our baggage and painful histories we didn’t have a future together, but I have never more happy to have been proven wrong. I was proud of us for rising above it all and finally letting our hearts decide for us, even if it’s taken well over a decade to get to this point. Now that he was back in my arms, I couldn’t believe I’d ever thought I could live without this, without _him._ My mind was at peace playing music, but my heart was at peace whenever any part of me was touching any part of him. 

Early morning light streamed into the trailer and the desire for caffeine got the better of me. I carefully extricated myself from bed and started a pot, pulling on jeans and an undershirt while it brewed. Hoping the smell of coffee would rouse Alex sooner rather than later, I took my mug outside and sat on a folding chair setup at our campsite. 

I have to admit, I’d been nervous when Alex proposed this road trip. I’d never really been anywhere – on Earth – outside of Roswell, New Mexico, and I didn’t count those shitty foster homes when I was a kid. But once he retired from the Air Force, Alex wanted to travel places where the purpose wasn’t war and destruction, but simple appreciation for the beauty of nature. 

The scared, abandoned seven-year-old in me wanted to stay in the last place I knew my family had been, praying they’d come back for me someday. However, as a mostly well-adjusted adult, I knew there was no place Alex Manes could go that I wouldn’t happily follow if he asked me to. 

I zoned out, drinking my coffee and staring at the tranquil forest until noises inside the airstream told me Alex was awake. A minute later the door opened and he exited, holding a steaming mug in one hand. Bracing himself on my shoulder with the other, he leaned down to give me a brief, sweet kiss on the lips before sitting in the chair next to mine. 

“You still feel like heading out today? I figure if we leave soon we can be in Estes Park around lunch, which gives us plenty of time to find a camping spot in Moraine and hike a little before dark.”

“Sounds good.” I held his gaze and dropped my free hand to cover my groin. “Soon, but not like, _now_ , right?” It didn’t take much to get me in the mood when Alex was near me and we were alone – hell, even when we were surrounded by other people. In the 12 years I’ve known him, the magnetic pull between us has only gotten stronger, and I didn’t have any reason to fight the attraction now. 

He grinned, catching up to my mood immediately. “We can leave whenever we want. An hour from now, two hours, next week, I don’t care. I’m happy as long as I’m with you, Guerin.” 

I grinned stupidly at him, unable to believe this was my life now, traveling and exploring the American southwest with the love of my life. It was as though I’d known him for a thousand years, yet every time he looked at me, I felt like I was seeing his expressions for the first time. The dichotomy was odd, but I hoped it never faded. I loved being hit anew with his beautiful smile every day. 

He smirked. “Take a shower with me? It’s early enough and the campground is empty enough that we _probably_ won’t run into anyone. I’m willing to chance it if you are.”

Five minutes later we were entering the campground’s bathing facilities wearing bathrobes and carrying our towels and shower stuff. Alex had put on his Lytra prosthetic. It allowed him to shower more easily and made me worry less about him balancing on one leg on slippery tile. We had a proper shower setup with a bench and handrails at home, but he often had to make accommodations while traveling. 

Alex had been right about the lack of crowd here. We were usually good about keeping the volume down when we messed around in public, but it was easy to get carried away. We wasted no time in entering a stall and disrobing. While I got the water going, Alex slid himself against my back, pressing a kiss to my shoulder and reaching around me to feel for the knob. 

“Not too hot, you always make the water scalding,” he chided, adjusting the temperature to his liking. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault my core temp is so much higher than yours.”

“Do you want to shower alone?”

I smiled, spinning in his arms. “No, but if you freeze my balls off, you have to warm them up again.”

“If you really deconstruct that, it makes no sense,” he countered, moving under the shower spigot and getting his hair wet. “And this is plenty hot for _human beings_.” He gave me a pointed look. 

I took my turn beneath the water while Alex shampooed and continued arguing, not because I cared that much about the water temperature, but because I loved to push his buttons. “If that were true, why does it get so much hotter than this? There must be humans who can stand it.”

He looked at me with a mixture of exasperation and amusement and didn’t respond.

“No rebuttal? Thought so. Just admit you love cold – ”

Alex grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him, silencing me with a hard kiss. When we finally broke apart for oxygen, I said, “took you long enough.”

“Would you shut up? Someone could come in at any moment.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” I reached out with my telekinesis and barricaded the door. “We’ll hear if someone tries to enter.”

Needing no further assurance, Alex captured my mouth again, pressing his slick body to mine, right leg coming up to gently press against my erection. I’d been half hard since entering the shower stall, and he worked me up easily, hands tracing and grabbing me everywhere. 

Panting hard in the scant space between us, he gripped my shoulders and pressed down. Taking the hint, I made sure he was leaning solidly against the wall before dropping to one knee. His fingers tangled in my wet curls as I took the tip of his cock between my lips. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned. Alex made shallow, controlled thrusts into my mouth and widened his stance. “Finger me,” he ordered in a soft, ragged voice. “Don’t want to wait once we get back to – to –” He broke off with a gasp as I entered him with one wet finger and deep throated him at the same time. 

I had no intention of waiting either. 

I sucked him almost frantically. I didn’t really expect anyone to try and walk in on us, but the mere suggestion that it was a possibility ramped up my excitement. 

By the time he released down my throat, I was scissoring him with two fingers. I stood, pressing my erection against his thigh while I took his mouth the way I planned to take his ass as soon as we returned to the trailer – deeply and sensually. The risk of getting caught might thrill both of us, but when we were alone in our home on wheels I wanted to take my time and remind him how incredibly loved he was. 

Alex reached between us to stroke my length, but I grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to my mouth to press a kiss to his palm. “I need a minute.” If he touched me now I was liable to blow right there, and I wanted to save it for when I was inside him. 

His hands twisted in my hair instead and he gave me a roguish smile. “Finish showering,” he commanded, releasing me with a gentle kiss. 

I did as directed, making no effort to hide my inspection of his gorgeous, strong body as he soaped himself. The handprint I left over his heart a week ago was just starting to fade and it made me swell with pride that he would wear my mark, that he asked for it. Because as committed to each other as we were, the handprint was a physical, outward sign of our connection. 

My mark on him was a two-way street; I only wished I was able to wear one from him. 

Despite his taste still lingering on my tongue, my mouth watered for him when he washed and stroked his semi-hard cock. Without conscious thought, I reached for him again but he stopped me with a disapproving noise.

“Uh-uh. _I need a minute_ ,” he said wryly.

I laughed and continued my shower as though it were an Olympic sport – a race I was desperate to win. “You’re an ass.”

Alex looked away, rinsing the remaining suds off his body and adopting a beatifically innocent expression that made me snort in amusement. 

It took only minutes and I was finally drying off as Alex secured his bathrobe around his waist. “Last one to the trailer has to bottom,” he said, and then _slowly_ started back towards our campsite, exaggerating his limp in his theatrics. 

I laughed again and, already knowing what he was in the mood for this morning, sprinted ahead of him. 

When I reached the trailer, I stopped and whirled around, watching him close the distance between us. “I win,” I said playfully. “Pay up.”

“Dang it.” Alex shook his head with false chagrin, but a smile broke across his beautiful face. Hands on my shoulders, he leaned into my body but instead of kissing me, he spun me towards the door and pushed. 

Then we were inside and the universe shrank down to just the two of us. Nothing existed for me except Alex. The way he looked at me, the tender way he held my face in his hands, left me breathless. 

“Michael,” he whispered, and it felt like my heart would hammer through my rib cage. How he managed to make my name sound so intimate was a mystery to me. It was the name most people used. Alex had called me by my surname for so long that I never batted an eye, though to outsiders it might seem weird or overly formal for my boyfriend to not call me by my first name. But the times he did say it, it was like a full-body caress. 

I lunged forward, capturing his lips. He matched my intensity and we discarded our robes and towels. Still kissing him wildly, I walked him backwards until he reached the bed, then I shoved gently and knelt in front of his seated form. Alex leaned back and watched me, eyes heavy and dark with arousal, as I removed his prosthetic and massaged his stump. 

Urging him up into a full reclining position on the cot, I worshiped his body with my hands and lips, starting with his partial right leg and working my way up. I spend a little extra time on his cock, getting him fully hard again before continuing my journey north to reclaim his lips. 

Alex’s left hand was wrapped around my neck, but his right was stroking me swiftly, using my precome to slick his movements. “Lube,” he panted. “Now.”

Reaching out with my telekinesis – no way was I leaving this bed long enough to grab it – I floated the bottle over and wasted no time preparing myself. Alex moved to lay on his side and I shifted so I could spoon him from behind. I had barely pressed a lubed finger against him when he thrust against me and reached back to grab a fistful of my still-damp hair.

“ _Now_ , Michael,” he demanded raggedly, and I could only obey. I slid into him in one smooth stroke and we exhaled simultaneously. It was like being together was our natural state and having achieved it, we were at peace with the universe. Nothing could be amiss as long as we were in each other’s arms. 

We moved together in a slow rhythm, unhurried now that we were joined. I pressed kisses to his shoulder, his neck, any part of him my lips could reach. My hand slid across his chest to where my handprint rested over his heart. Alex gasped at the warm point of contact. He covered my hand with his, pressing it even closer as overwhelming love crashed into us both like a tidal wave. 

Time held no meaning while we were joined, neither of us in a hurry to get off. I thrust into him languidly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in balls-deep. After what could have been 30 minutes or 30 hours, Alex let me know he was ready when he reached down and swiftly stroked his cock, his breathing quickening. I maintained my tempo but increased the intensity of the thrusts when I bottomed out in him. He twisted his upper body around to kiss me and when he came I swallowed his cries. 

Alex’s quivering channel sent me over the edge just seconds later. I waited long enough for him to roll onto his back before collapsing against his chest. We held each other as our breathing leveled out. 

“I guess we’re not leaving anytime soon.”

I huffed out a laugh. “Sorry.”

“Oh, I don’t care,” he said, unconcernedly, caressing my spine. “I meant what I said earlier. I’m happy as long as I’m with you. Where we go, where we are, is secondary. I love you.”

My cheek rested over the mark, the psychic bond between us, and I felt a warm pulse, a tugging, like the invisible string that tied our hearts together was getting shorter. “I know,” I whispered. 

Alex’s body shook with silent laughter and I lifted my head to meet his mirth-filled eyes. 

“You bastard. You’re thinking of Harrison Ford right now, aren’t you?” I accuse. 

He laughed out loud this time. “You know I can’t hear that line without thinking of Star Wars. Come here,” he said, still grinning. 

I closed the distance and gave him a leisurely kiss, knowing all was right in the world as long as he kept kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've never written in this fandom before. Would love to hear feedback - I hope I captured our boys.


End file.
